<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Touch by you_stole_my_crush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271727">Magic Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_stole_my_crush/pseuds/you_stole_my_crush'>you_stole_my_crush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yes. And then BAM! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>60 is Curious and Territorial, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor &amp; CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crack Treated Seriously, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Feelings, Freaky Near Death Experience, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is So Done, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Language Because Gavin Reed, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Androids All Around, Protective Connor, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Gavin Reed, Superpowers - AU, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_stole_my_crush/pseuds/you_stole_my_crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Reed is a great detective but with his personality, it's no surprise he has people wanting him dead.<br/>What is surprising though, is to be successfully killed but not staying dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Every Android sent by CyberLife/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yes. And then BAM! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry I keep coming up with stories that I will take ages to update.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It shouldn’t come as a surprise that his mind felt so hazy after the number of sleeping pills his attackers shoved down his throat. But he still found it in himself to be surprised at how careful the three of them had been about handling him so far.</p><p>The only moment they roughed him up a little was when he walked through the door. The two taller, more muscular guys jumped on him, and before his brain even had enough time to process what was happening the third man was already pushing some pills into his mouth. And while he did end up chewing on the inside of his mouth when they forced him to swallow the dissolving bitterness, that had been that.</p><p>Now, as he sat on his couch staring numbly at the shorter guy who was leaning against a wall across from him, Gavin couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was their plan.</p><p>He wasn’t stupid enough to think he hadn’t made some dangerous enemies. It came with being in his line of work and having such a sweet personality like his. But Gavin had a gift for remembering everything he saw - information, physical evidence, and faces. It was a blessing and a curse. But he learned to live with it. Which brought light to the problem: he didn’t remember these guys and that meant it was his first time seeing them.</p><p>“W-who <em>d’phck</em> are y-you?” Gavin rasped with a scowl. Or at least tried to. His tongue felt like cotton inside his mouth. His face felt a bit numb and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He suspected that was the reason they had decided to get the piece of cloth out of his mouth. “<em>Whaddya</em> want?”</p><p>No one replied. They barely even reacted at all.</p><p>The guy who had forced the medicine down his throat still had the small orange bottle in his hand. And he just stared at Gavin in silence. He gave off an overly calm, almost cold, vibe. The guy looked at Gavin almost as if he could see through him. Something that didn’t sit well with the detective.</p><p>The icy look in the guy’s eyes reminded him of a person he had been fighting to forget since his early teenage years. He recognized the intention behind the look.</p><p><em>Phck</em>... Gavin had to find a way to get help. Otherwise, he didn’t think he would make it through the night. They had been smart enough to pat him over as soon as the medication started to take effect though, so his phone, lighter, badge, and gun had all been taken away the moment they had him immobilized and silenced with a dishcloth. <em>Motherf</em>-</p><p>“You have that look in your face, detective.” The guy with the cold eyes said, successfully cutting Gavin’s thoughts short. “A look of realization.”</p><p>Gavin barely managed to get a grunt out in response.</p><p>The man let out a degrading hum with a small nod of his head. “I have to say I’m a bit disappointed.”</p><p>Gavin struggled uselessly against the vice-like grip the other two men, sitting on each side of him of the couch, had on his arms. They were pretty strong, Gavin could barely move an inch as he watched the shorter man push away from the wall.</p><p>The man moved closer and then stopped right in front of Gavin, just across the coffee table. It became easier to see the details of his face then, and Gavin could practically feel his brain burning the image to memory: the curly bleached hair, the cold green eyes, the scar on the side of his lip.</p><p>“My brother talked so much about you when I visited him,” the guy continued talking. His voice was loaded with a mix of frustration and boredom that Gavin had only ever heard coming from his captain. “He said you and your android partner ruined his entire operation so brutally he didn’t stand a chance. I even flew back from Italy in such a hurry, expecting you to be... well, not <em>this.”</em></p><p><em>Phck you</em>, Gavin thought bitterly and narrowed his eyes at the guy.</p><p>“Well, no matter.” His voice suddenly took on a different tone and the look in his eyes filled with intent. “I think he’s good to go. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>And with one gesture of his hand, the two thugs got up, pulling Gavin to his feet with them.</p><p>The shorter man led the way to where Gavin recognized, even in his drugged state, as being the bathroom. He turned on the light and immediately started working on getting the bathtub filled up, before pulling a syringe and some bright red type of drug from his pocket.</p><p>While watching the blond guy’s every move Gavin barely noticed the two other men working on getting him out of his clothes.</p><p>It was only when they slowly sat him down on the tub filled with freezing cold water that some of his awareness came back. Gavin shivered quietly. They had been kind enough to leave his underwear on - not that it did much cold-wise. But at least it felt less humiliating.</p><p>Gavin tried his hardest to resist when the blond guy pushed his face to the side to inject him with whatever type of crap that was. But he was so sedated he could barely move his fingers. He could vaguely hear the man’s voice saying something but his brain was struggling to keep track of all that was happening.</p><p>Even though he couldn’t move, Gavin felt the liquid burning through his veins and down his chest. It felt almost as bad as being stabbed - and he could tell, from personal experience.</p><p>“Time to go, gentlemen,” Gavin heard the blond’s voice but did not see him through the tears he didn’t even realize were streaming down his face.</p><p>Gavin heard the sound of footsteps, then a chuckle and a loud noise of blowing air.</p><p>When he glanced at the man standing by the bathtub, even with his sight blurred by the drugs he could make out his vicious smirk. And after a few moments, he became aware of the blow-dryer on his hand.</p><p>“Farewell, detective,” the guy said before dropping the blow-dryer on the water by Gavin’s legs.</p><p>Gavin had never been in so much pain like he was then. Electricity ran through his entire body like there were ice and fire in his blood. Every muscle constricting and pulsing like it was being torn to shreds, while his skin vibrated and sizzled in a sort of heat that was probably frying him from inside.</p><p>His vision became dark around the already blurred edges. And soon he welcomed unconsciousness quite gratefully - as morbid as the thought was.</p><p>Speaking of thoughts...that was supposed to have been his last one.</p><p> </p><p>A groan escaped his lips and the detective almost screamed in misery when he finally managed to pry his eyes open.</p><p>A noise that could have been at least five curse words jumbled together rolled off his tongue when he realized he was still half-naked and in his bathtub, and that his head was pounding like he was having the mother of all hangovers.</p><p>“<em>Phcking</em>... shit...” his voice came out hoarse and weak, and he rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand. “What the hell?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin finds out he's been unconscious for longer than he first thought.<br/>As if that wasn't enough after an attempted murder against him, he also gets attacked - kind of - by a coworker.<br/>Everyone is stunned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going in to work that morning had sounded like walking a mile with broken legs. Gavin had been in a shocked daze during the whole drive to the precinct. He wasn’t sure what he should address first; the fact people who wanted him dead now knew where he lived, or the fact they had actually… <em> actually what</em>? He asked himself. He was still alive, so clearly they didn’t succeed in their attempt to murder him. But something felt odd about the whole thing. He felt weird.</p><p>His hands had been trembling uncontrollably since the moment he woke up and no amount of breathing exercises could bring him to calm down. His heart wouldn’t stop hammering in his chest, and he felt so alert that even the tiniest sounds around would catch his attention like a close gunshot.</p><p>He walked into the bullpen feeling wound up like a rubber band ready to snap. And the worst part was being unable to identify the exact reason. For now, though, he would stick to the possibility of it being all of the events of the previous night. He had to keep his shit together.</p><p>Gavin had just taken a seat and turned his terminal on when the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end and a goosebump went down his spine. His hand immediately went to his gun, holstered on the inside of his leather jacket.</p><p>“Detective Reed,” he recognized the voice as being his partner’s and let go of his gun as subtly as humanly possible before spinning on his chair to face the android.</p><p>He found that Richard was eyeing him with one of his perfect eyebrows raised, and knew the android had noticed his previous action. That didn’t stop Gavin from trying to play it off as if nothing happened;</p><p>“Hey, tin can,” he crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest in hopes of making the shaking less evident, using the nickname he knew the android hated the most to possibly throw him off. It was a good thing they had established that the android was not allowed to scan him unless he was clearly dying. Which had been an interesting conversation really; convincing Richard that was a matter of building trust and strengthening their partnership.</p><p>The android continued staring at him for a good moment before speaking again;</p><p>“Are you feeling ok?” Gavin couldn’t really read his partner’s expression, but if he had to guess he’d say the tall hunk of plastic was giving a look of suspicion.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he answered after a few seconds. “What are you sizing me up for? I didn’ even do anything yet.”</p><p>“Your absence yesterday did not go unnoticed.” Richard straightened his posture and placed his hands behind his back like he usually did when Gavin was starting to get on his nerves. “And while I did cover-up for you, it still concerned me that you wouldn’t pick up your phone, nor had called in sick.”</p><p>Gavin’s eyes widened, “What?”</p><p>“Captain Fowler was very vocal of his displeasure.” Gavin was still in a daze about having lost a whole day. He barely caught his partner’s following words. “It might be wise to come up with a plausible reason why you didn’t inform him you would not be coming in yesterday, as well as why that was.”</p><p>Gavin looked up at Richard with a pained expression. He was torn about disclosing to him what had happened that night when he got home or hiding it until the android figured it out by himself. Because the tin can would find out eventually - he always did when Gavin tried hiding anything from him.</p><p>“You look distressed, <em> Gavin</em>,” Richard usually only addressed him by his first name when they were alone, so he figured he might be looking really out of character for him to just say it like that.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied as he got to his feet. “I am. A little bit, yeah.” And before the android could question him further he added, “I’ll explain everything, just phcking follow me.”</p><p>Richard’s only answer was one of those slightly annoyed looks followed by an almost inaudible sigh.</p><p>“Lead the way,” he said in a bored manner. Something that would usually instantly rile up Gavin to where he would try to pick a fight with the android even if they were - almost - friends now.</p><p> </p><p>Richard was surprised to find Gavin was leading him to their Captain’s office, but the surprise faded as fast as it had arisen. Instead, he found himself growing worried when he noticed the human’s shoulders getting tenser the closer they got to the door. He could tell without scanning him that his stress level was getting higher at what could possibly be considered an alarming speed.</p><p>He started running all possible scenarios in his mind about what could have caused Gavin to be so on edge like he was. None of which were good.</p><p>Richard watched with what he assumed was anticipation and Gavin knocked on the glass door before pushing it open. He followed right behind him into the room, and Gavin wasn’t even done closing the door behind them when Captain Fowler started lecturing him on his absence the day before.</p><p>What was very strange from the moment Richard had first spoken to his partner that moment, up until this moment, was that not once had he raised his voice. That on its own was concerning enough, but his body language was completely off.</p><p>“Geez, can’t you ever not yell?” Gavin rubbed his temple once before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the Captain’s desk.</p><p>Fowler let out a humorless laugh before replying, “That’s rich coming from you, Reed. Now, if you’re not here to tell me you were dying yesterday and was unable to reach your phone, I don’t even want to hear it-”</p><p>“A bunch of assholes broke into my apartment actually,” Richard was in the middle of sitting down by the man, and he almost fell on the chair instead after hearing that piece of information. “I’m pretty sure I was supposed to be dead… They must have messed up the drug they used though. It was supposed to look like I… Like <em> I </em> did it.”</p><p>Both, Richard and Jeffrey just stared at him bewildered for what felt like a full minute, before one of them broke the silence;</p><p>“Ok,” Jeffrey’s voice sounded strained if a bit guilty. “That’s a problem.”</p><p>Gavin hummed in agreement, “Apparently the guy in charge is the brother of that Italian prick Richard and I sent to jail for kidnapping androids to make drugs. He rambled about how we took down their whole operation and said he flew all the way from Italy to get back at me- Us..? I’m not sure. I was thinking they might come after this tin can here as well since we’re partners.”</p><p>Richard chose to ignore the ‘tin can’ part, “I appreciate the concern, but I’m sure I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Gavin just gave him a short glance. “Yeah, whatever, <em>Nines</em>.”</p><p>Fowler rubbed his face and let out a long sigh, “Reed, you’re going to file a report on that. I’ll get Connor and Hank on it since that Italian operation was also their case.”</p><p>“Phck no!” Gavin snapped. “I was the one who got electrocuted in my bathtub. I think I have the right to get those pricks behind bars.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, detective, you are not allowed to.” Richard pointed out. “It goes against protocol to have an officer investigate their own case.”</p><p>Gavin just gave him the stink eye before turning back to their Captain, “So what? Am I supposed to just do nothing!?”</p><p>“You’ll file that report, have your statement taken and you’ll be on desk duty until this is settled.” Fowler looked worried and stressed and pretty much done with all of that. But Gavin wouldn’t take getting stuck with desk duty just because of some asshole trying to kill him. He was a cop, getting his life on the line was literally on the job description or something.</p><p>“Phck that,” he got to his feet. “I understand not being able to get these pricks myself, but that’s not fair. I’ll just continue doing my own shit. Richard and I have open cases, I’ll keep working on those!”</p><p>“Reed!” Jeffrey’s tone was one of a warning. But Gavin would not back down from this.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>Richard who had been silent until now spoke up, “Since Detective Reed’s assailants believe he’s dead, he should be fine to continue with his usual duties, sir. And as mentioned, we do have quite a few cases still open.”</p><p>The look Gavin directed at him then was surprisingly the most grateful look he had ever gotten from said man.</p><p>Their Captain still didn’t look so confident though. He stared at both for a long time before sighing. “Fine, Reed. Keep doing what you’re doing, just don’t be a dumbass and get your ass exposed. If whoever came after you finds out you’re still alive before we have evidence to bring them in I’m putting you in the witness protection program and you won’t be able to do shit.”</p><p>If the growl the man let out was anything to go by Gavin was pretty unhappy with that agreement. But when he slumped his shoulders, Richard knew he was going to compromise.</p><p>“Fine,” he pushed the word out like it physically hurt him to do so, and it was quite amusing to the android.</p><p>“Good,” Fowler gestured to the door. “Now, get out of here.”</p><p>Reed was already on his feet, so he was the first to reach the door. But before they stepped out the Captain still called out to Gavin one last time, “File that report right now, Reed.”</p><p>“<em> Fine</em>,” he repeated, this time sounding like a petulant child. And Richard had to actually be careful not to smirk just then. It was always so amusing watching that man.</p><p>So amusing, in fact, that it had become somewhat of a hobby of his and Connor. They would often share images of all the different expressions Gavin would make throughout the day.</p><p>Richard forwarded the recent images to his ‘brother’ and got an almost immediate response. Some undulations that felt like a soft laugh.</p><p>‘<em> He looks pretty angry</em>,’ Connor said through the connection. ‘ <em> Why? It’s barely nine in the morning </em>.’</p><p>‘<em> We just had a talk with the Captain about his absence yesterday</em>,’ Richard replied as he followed Gavin back to their terminals. ‘ <em> It didn’t go as he would’ve liked, but it could’ve been worse</em>. <em> You’re going to listen about it soon </em>.’</p><p>‘<em> Is it bad </em>?’ Richard caught Connor eyeing him curiously from his spot across his and Gavin’s desks.</p><p>‘<em> Yes </em>.’</p><p>They were almost at their seats when one of the other androids who work in the precinct approached Gavin with a bundle of documents.</p><p>"Detective Reed," the android said and offered the papers to Gavin. "Here are the files you requested before. I was going to hand them over yesterday, but you were not here. And I didn't want to just leave them on your desk..."</p><p>He looked a bit uneasy to address Gavin, and Richard knew it was because of the infamous rumors of his hostility towards androids. They all noticed he had changed a lot, but some of the other androids still felt wary around him. Which was precisely why what happened next left Richard and pretty much the whole bullpen in shock.</p><p>"It's okay," Gavin took the files and held them under his arm. He didn't really notice how the android seemed to seize up in place, his eyes glazed over as his LED spun red rapidly before switching to a bright blue and spinning rapidly. "Thank you-"</p><p>Before Gavin had the opportunity to finish that sentence he felt a hard body crash against his. He could vaguely feel two limbs wrap around him in a vice grip and he inhaled an aborted breath in surprise.</p><p>After a few moments, when the initial shock finally subsided, Gavin realized the android was hugging him and rubbing his face against his neck like a goddamn cat. <em>What the actual phck</em>!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin Reed is a complete mess for numerous reasons.<br/>And also, Gavin Reed is done, completely done, with all the bullshit that has happened in the last 72 hours.</p><p>Meanwhile, two androids are learning new feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi o/<br/>I'm sorry for the wait.</p><p>I went back and tried to fix a few spelling mistakes I found.<br/>Also, just so no one is confused, RK900 is called Richard. Gavin just calls him Nines, Dick, and occasionally tin can - all terms of endearment, of course.</p><p>*This chapter is a bit dialogue-heavy.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin didn't think he would ever live through a moment in his life when <em>time</em> actually seemed to slow down just so his brain could process something fully; to the best of its capabilities. If he was to be honest, he never actually believed things like that happened in real life. Yet here he was. Detective Gavin Reed, DPD's honorary asshole with a long documented history of hostile behavior towards Androids, openly hugging an Android coworker. For. No. Fucking. Reason.</p><p>He slowly patted the android on the back, still feeling like he had suddenly shifted into some messed-up reality where androids didn't hate his guts. And, if the lack of repulse for the contact was anything to go by, a reality where he himself didn't hate them back.</p><p>The thought shocked him to a certain extent. He had been <em>trying</em> to be less of an asshole to the, now deviant, androids. After all, his own brother's wife was an android. And his partner. And his partner's siblings. And his best friend's girlfriend. Shit, even his favorite barista was an android. And he liked them. They had become important to him. But none of them had been this close before.</p><p><em>Ok</em>, he thought still patting the android on the back as his eyes stared ahead into nothing, mentally wishing they would let go. Gavin let out a long breath before choking on air again when the android clinging to him started rubbing their face against his neck slowly, making a low rumbling sound that vibrated against Gavin's chest. <em>And phck</em>... <em>What the actual phck</em>!?</p><p>Gavin's eyes snapped down to the android hugging him and he found himself shocked once again. Was the android purring?</p><p>Gavin tilted his head a little, awfully aware of how silent the entire bullpen had become but more interested in wrapping his head around the fact an android that had looked two seconds of bolting away from him was now purring against his chest.</p><p>The silence around them started filling with whispers from all corners, and Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine when he realized he could make out most of what was being said despite the distance. <em>Something</em>... <em>Something is not right</em>.</p><p>"Uh," he tried and the android stopped. Gavin felt them tense up against him and decided to let his arms fall on his sides so they didn't feel like he was trapping them. <em>Ok. What</em>? He tried to figure out where that thought had come from but had his attention brought back to the situation at hand when the android slowly backed away.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a long moment. Gavin's brows furrowed as his brain was still working on making sense of the entire thing. The detective could tell the android was maybe as confused as him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I..." the android began, then stopped. Then opened their mouth, and then closed it again.</p><p>"Hey, it's... It's fine." Gavin managed to push the words out in a tired huff. And yeah, he felt pretty exhausted. "Just... Are you ok? 'Cause I'm like...me? Why would you do...that...with me?"</p><p>The android stood there in silence. His LED did all the talking. And when it became red and stayed red for longer than the detective felt comfortable with, he waved a hand in front of him in dismissal.</p><p>"Know what? Never mind. Just... If you're not doing alright, or whatever... Uh... maybe find someone to help?" And seriously whoever thought it was a good idea to let Gavin open his mouth to speak was a dumbass, he thought and closed his eyes for a second. He inhaled. Opened his eyes. Exhaled. "I... Uh, I gotta take a look at these." He waved the files between them; realizing the android was still awfully close. "Thanks, uh...?"</p><p>"Michael," the android informed with the softest look any android had ever directed at him, except maybe Nines... And Chloe. And ok, maybe Connor a couple of times.</p><p>"Right. Thanks, Michael." Gavin said and continued on his way to his desk.</p><p>Gavin put so much effort into avoiding eye contact with anyone around him for the following hours it physically tired him. He tried his best to focus on the task at hand, studying the evidence and files scattered haphazardly on his desk's surface. Tried pretending he couldn't hear the already wild gossip running around the entire bullpen. Tried even harder pretending he couldn't feel his partner's eyes on him from time to time, and Michael's whenever he had to come up from the archive room with other files to deliver, and Connor's, Hank's, Tina's. <em>Phck</em>, even Allen gave him a long, burning look when he for some reason came in to speak to Fowler.</p><p> </p><p>The scene witnessed by all those present in the bullpen that morning earned a wide variety of reactions. Surprised gasps, wide eyes, horror, plain confusion, and in the RK siblings' case, a quiet type of rage. One that had equally surprised, and scared both.</p><p>Richard had made his way to his own terminal in front of Gavin just a few moments after he had walked away. Playing the whole thing on repeat as he worked on reports for ongoing cases. It was difficult not glancing at his partner when he had so much he wanted to say. And he felt grateful for Connor every time he rewatched the whole thing. If it hadn't been for him reaching out when he did on that call, Richard was certain he would've aggressively ripped the other android away from Gavin. And that was a problem.</p><p>Since deviating, even the mere concept of causing harm to another of their kind would usually make their processors stutter, and yet Richard had been ready to do it. And to his surprise, Connor had been just as ready. They went through the log of commands on their HUDs and what they found was confusing. Both had similar commands. And both had found that what had triggered that hostile intent was the fear of having something they owned taken away. But that couldn't have been right, because Gavin didn't belong to them. The man didn't belong to anyone.</p><p>Ultimately that had been the fact to bring both to a rather horrifying realization. It would appear, after all, their interest on all the expressions the human wore on his face as well as the growing curiosity towards all other characteristics of him, meant a lot more. They wanted more. They wanted him to let them have more. More importantly, they strongly wanted Gavin Reed to belong. <em>To them</em>. Which only brought to light another rather irritating issue;</p><p>Gavin had not pulled away from that android. In fact, he had reciprocated the gesture in such a soft way it was being uncharacteristic. And that made both RKs more upset than they dared admit.</p><p>They had been around the detective for a long while now. And liked to believe their relationship had been steadily improving. Yet, Gavin had still been jumpy when either of them touched him and pulled away quickly if they ever got too close. They wondered what made the other android so different that led the detective to allow such closeness. Both were fairly certain Gavin and the android named Michael had not interacted out of very brief work-related discussions, so why?</p><p>They had both spent more time than should've been acceptable running through preconstructions in hopes of finding a reasonable explanation. But in the end, were met with nothing and left frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>About thirty minutes past the third hour of having his nose buried on the case in front of him, a mug of steaming coffee appeared on his peripheral view. With a pale, smooth-looking hand he would recognize anywhere after spending so much time with its owner. And for the first time after the awkward event in the morning, Gavin let his eyes meet Richard's.</p><p>"Thanks," he said in an uncharacteristic low voice as he accepted the mug. He took a long sip and hummed in appreciation before looking back up at his partner again. "Thanks, <em>Nines</em>."</p><p>The android merely nodded in response before leaning against the desk, eyes trained on Gavin's face like he was analyzing a crime scene the man noticed.</p><p>"It has come to my attention you have yet to file a report on your assault."</p><p>Gavin's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He had forgotten about that. "Ah, yeah... Forgot. I'll do it right now."</p><p>Richard gestured to the computer on his desk before crossing his arms in front of his chest, and Gavin almost choked on his coffee at the sight of the android's biceps stretching the black fabric of his black turtle neck.</p><p>"I've been tasked to accompany you to the hospital once you do." That had Gavin setting the mug down with a frown. Hospitals were not his favorite, but he was aware of the need for a check-up. So he nodded in resignation and Richard continued. "Lieutenant Anderson and Connor are ready to investigate your apartment as well, as soon as the case is in our system. They'll be taking your statement once we return."</p><p>"Ah, shit... Forgot about that too. Now my goddamn apartment is a crime scene." Gavin let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes shut for a second. "Give me five to file. And... here. The key, so they can go in."</p><p>He fished his keycard out of his jacket's pocket and handed it to his partner, who took it with a slight shift on his expression.</p><p>"Very well." Richard straightened up and gave his partner one last long look before heading to the breakroom, where he had last seen his brother and their partner walk into.</p><p>Gavin watched the android go with a curious look. There had been something a bit odd about how Nines addressed him, something different but familiar. His eyes looked cold, and his tone disconnected. Almost as if they were just...strangers.</p><p>It stung, but Gavin let it be. The same way he did with the vicious rumors spreading like wildfire around the bullpen; rumors, Gavin was fairly certain, were being whispered at a distance he should not have been able to hear.</p><p>He shook his head and turned to his terminal in order to report his fun night with three strangers. <em>I think I might be losing my shit a little bit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Nines had taken his "task" pretty seriously. Not letting Gavin drive, and hovering like a helicopter-parent during the whole time he was directed towards different areas in the hospital for screening, tests, and exams. By the end of it, the detective had been ready to punch his doctor in the face if he asked for any more tests. He almost did punch him, when said doctor requested he made a psych appointment to discuss any possible trauma from being attacked. Of course, Nines had only given him a look and Gavin chose instead to politely refuse with a simple "<em>Phck off</em>." as he put his jacket back on.</p><p>His partner once again took control of the wheel and they made it back to the DPD just as Connor and Hank finished writing the reports on what little evidence they had found.</p><p>"They were pretty careful," Gavin heard Connor while he shared what he knew with Richard, sure that the only reason for the android to be voicing the whole thing was that Hank seemed to also be a part of the discussion. "There was no sign of anyone but the detective being in the apartment for the last couple of weeks at least. But we've found something."</p><p>"Asshole who tried to kill Reed cleaned up after himself really good," he heard Hank mumble gruffly. "Didn't think to clean the blowdryer he tossed in the tub, though. Connor managed to get some fingerprints from that. But the water damaged a big part of it, so it's not strong enough evidence to bring the bastard in yet."</p><p><em>Right</em>, Gavin sighed and closed his eyes before leaning heavily against his chair. <em>The bastard had really thought his plan through</em>.</p><p>"We've checked with some neighbors, no one saw or heard anything out of the ordinary. Security footage was tampered with - conveniently went dark on Reed's apartment's level from 9 to 11 that night." Connor's tone sounded a bit tight in Gavin's newfound ultrasensitive ears. It felt like the android was trying to hold himself back from... Gavin wasn't sure what. Connor sounded strangely <em>angry</em>. "We'll have to wait for the medical exams' results for any possible leads or evidence that could get us a warrant to bring the suspect in. But for now, Detective Reed needs to stay away from his apartment, and should not expose himself. If the level of meticulousness used in their attempt to kill Reed is anything to go by, they're simply not the type to leave loose ends."</p><p>"Which actually raises the question," Gavin spun on his chair to face the three with an empty face. "Why am I not dead?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact, Detective," Connor glanced at him for a brief moment before looking away. Gavin thought it odd for the puppy-eyed murder-bot to not keep eye contact as he usually would, and even more odd the biting tone in his voice. "There's a big chance you did die. For a moment at least. Before, possibly, having your heart restarted as you were electrocuted."</p><p>"Hm... Cool." Was Gavin's only response. He took a long look at his partner, then at Connor again. Both androids seemed to be putting an extra effort into not looking at him. He could...<em>feel</em>... somehow, that they were angry. Frustrated. He didn't know how he knew. And he didn't know why they were like that. But he didn't like it. "You getting my statement or what, old man?"</p><p>And Hank could be an ass when he wanted to - sometimes it did come naturally - but he also knew how to take a hint. He was a detective after all, and he hadn't failed in noticing something was up with Richard and Connor since that morning. He found it amusing to some extent, that CyberLife's most advanced androids, plus a weathered detective like Gavin could be so oblivious to things right under their noses. He had come close to calling bullshit on the three several times, but ultimately decided it was not his problem. The trio of dumbasses should figure themselves out on their own. Preferably soon.</p><p>"Let's go, Reed," the Lieutenant got up with a gruff and grabbed his tablet. "Let's use the 5th, since this shouldn't take long."</p><p>Gavin nodded, got up, and followed the old man without sparing another look at his partner and his brother. Deciding that whatever had crawled up their ass and died, was none of his business. He had his own problems to take care of at the moment; a lot of them actually. And he couldn't even pick which one to focus on first; someone wanted him dead, his senses were becoming too sharp for his taste, he had once again become a reason for gossip, and his apartment was a crime scene.</p><p>He had just thought things could not get any worse as he finished giving Hank his statement when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from his partner that suddenly was unable to even look at him;</p><p>
  <strong>NINES:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"In the light of our lack of any substantial evidence to bring your case to a close soon, I took the liberty to discuss an alternative to your housing arrangements with Captain Fowler, Detective. While he would have preferred to put you in a safe house under the W.P.P., I figured you would rather have your liberty to be able to work on our cases while staying with me. Connor and 60 did not oppose this decision. And since I'm fairly certain you'll be less than pleased with this outcome, I wager you'll agree it is the one in your best interest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll be waiting for you in the car.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And once again Gavin found himself thinking; <em>What the phck</em>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, I love me some soft, non-confrontational Gavin.<br/>Wonder how long it will last.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin doesn't know how to feel about his life at the moment.<br/>Connor and Richard are acting kinda dumb for the most advanced androids sent by Cyberlife.<br/>And 60 might, or might not be broken.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, sorry. Masters Week messed me up big time. I had a trip planned that I totally forgot about in which I got so sunburnt I felt miserable enough I didn't think to update shit. And, for the cherry on top, I just had my second dose of the Covid vaccine a couple of days ago and the side effects were crippling.<br/>But lo and behold, I have returned once again.<br/>There's a double update for Blood Ink tomorrow and Out of Place should be updated by Friday.</p><p>XOXO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again Gavin found himself in a situation that got him experiencing feelings he had long forgotten. And if he was thinking about changing his name to Gavin Grief it was certainly no one's business but his.</p><p>It wasn't even as if he didn't have any experience with sharing a house. Damn it, he had shared a room with two other officers back when he was still in the Academy. He didn't even have anything against it. The problem this time was that he didn't have a choice.</p><p>Gavin didn't like being forced into things - much like anyone else, really. <em>Wasn't that one of the reasons Androids became deviant in the first place</em>? <em>Oh, yeah, and about that</em>...</p><p>The detective snapped out of his stupor and focused on his new surroundings again - he had been getting lost in thoughts a lot since he got in the car with the twin Roombas. He took another look around the place and filled his mouth with the last of his Thai noodles. The apartment was clean and well-lit, with perfectly white walls and perfectly white furniture.</p><p>Gavin had been a surprise to find the RKs had their own place. He had assumed they all lived with Hank after the Lieutenant basically adopted the idiots. Clearly, he had been wrong.</p><p>They owned a big ass, fancy apartment. At walking distance from the precinct and with enough rooms to accommodate each one of the RK toasters, plus have room for a guest; maybe two guests if they didn't mind the couch. Which, by the way, was ridiculously comfortable. And white.</p><p>Gavin had a few questions he wanted to ask his partner and his brother. But because of the uncomfortable atmosphere between them ever since before Hank got his statement he couldn't bring himself to do it.</p><p>It was strange. Really. Detective Reed of two days ago would already have lost his temper and thrown insults left and right while getting answers on why the plastic duo was acting like they had a 20-inch rod up their titanium asses. But as it was - and he was trying very hard to convince himself it was just because of the shock of a near-death experience - Gavin could barely look in their general direction without feeling awkward; almost flustered.</p><p>The only words exchanged between the three of them had been Richard pointing him in the guest room's direction and excusing himself to go get Gavin dinner. Dinner he had not asked for, but was still appreciative for <em>and</em> had mustered up the willpower to thank the android for it. Connor had also simply handed him a pile of blankets and towels with a measly "here", in the most condescending, passive-aggressive way Gavin had ever had the displeasure of witnessing.</p><p>So, yes, he was very pissed off with the two androids. And with his current situation. And with not knowing what was happening to him, to them, and to the motherfucker who broke into his home.</p><p>The worst part of it all? Was knowing that, while even just one of those facts would've usually been enough to irk him into being hostile to anything on a ten feet radius of him, he really just felt like curling up in a dark corner and, most likely, ripping his own hair off with his bare hands.</p><p>Gavin was vaguely aware that feeling had been building up throughout the day, actually. Started the moment he woke up and the knowledge that someone had almost succeeded in offing him sunk in. Got considerably worse when his partner let him know how long he had actually been out. Then doubled when a random piece of plastic- <em>coworker</em> invaded his personal space with no prompting. And doubled again when he was told things wouldn't get back to normal any time soon, with a bonus of him being a homeless man too.</p><p>It was just... It was a lot.</p><p>Never mind the fact he was still working extra hard on ignoring his apparent super-enhanced senses now too. Even now he could hear the soft pulse of Connor's and Nines' pumps even though the two were currently in their own rooms. He could hear the thirium running through all of the tubes and cables inside the androids. Could almost taste the static of the electricity keeping all the lights on. And, way in the distance, could make out the sound of footsteps three floors down. Someone was watching the news channel too; Warren was giving another one of her repulsive speeches, trying to get on Android's good side after the stunt she pulled during the Revolution.</p><p><em>Shit</em>... <em>I need help</em>... <em>I think</em>... There was a crease between his brows when he got up to discard the empty take-out box of noodles.</p><p>Gavin turned his head to look over his shoulder when the sound of footsteps approaching the front door reached his ears. He had been subconsciously keeping track of all sounds he could make out, and this one was accompanied by the same strong pulse and humming of a thirium pump similar to Connor's.</p><p>The following happened much faster than it actually felt to Gavin. The steps paused for a moment on the other side of the door. Enough time for Gavin to close the trashbin and lean back against the counter in the open concept kitchen facing the entrance of the apartment. He crossed his arms in front of his chest at the same time a wave of white noise rang in his ears - sharp and staticky. Connor and Richard emerged from their rooms, the door opened, and the third RK sibling stepped inside with an amused look in his eyes.</p><p>Gavin felt Connor and Richard staring intently at him, but he was too busy with his staring match with their brother to acknowledge whatever question they had. Because, yes, he somehow, inexplicably, knew they had something they wanted to ask.</p><p>"So, you're the infamous Detective Reed," 60's smirk was nothing short of mischievous; evil even.</p><p>"I guess I am," and Gavin was surprised with how depressed he managed to sound. "60, right? You work with Allen."</p><p>The android approached him after kicking off his shoes - haphazardly enough for Gavin to make a mental note on how he was likely the messy sibling. And it warmed his chest a bit that androids had already evolved so much to be able to develop different personality traits to that extent. <em>Seems like Lijah doesn't completely suck</em>.</p><p>"Yep, that'd be me," 60 took his SWAT vest and threw it on the counter without much care before stopping right in front of Gavin and extending his hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."</p><p>And that had been the falsest of all statements Gavin had ever heard. It surprised him again. Deviants could lie. And they were great at it. Gavin knew he would never have been able to tell it was the complete opposite of what the android felt if it wasn't for the searing static that shot up his spine. <em>Phck! Get your shit together!</em></p><p>Gavin winced. Hesitated. But ultimately took the extended hand and shook it once. "Hm, yeah. Cool to meet ya. Thanks for letting me stay here, or whatever..."</p><p>Gavin went to pull his hand back, but 60's hold tightened. Trapping his hand in his.</p><p>He looked down at their connected hands, then slowly lifted his gaze to face the android. It was a bit startling seeing the sneering version of Connor suddenly look so... content; peaceful even. He tilted his head softly while staring deep into Gavin's eyes. He no longer had his LED on his temple, but Gavin could tell it would be yellow if it was still there.</p><p>"60-" Gavin heard someone call, but couldn't tell who when the android holding him suddenly snapped forward and encased him in a tight hug.</p><p>It felt almost the exact same way as earlier in the bullpen. He felt the air leave his lungs in one quick rush that didn't particularly sound like a gasp but might as well have been.</p><p>There was a strangeness to the touch at first, then warmth building up, right in the middle of his chest. The weird purring noise that Gavin still didn't know how to feel about came right after. And before he realized it, his arms had already slithered up to wrap around the android's middle.</p><p>Time... Time felt like it had slowed down again. Yet this time it wasn't unwelcomed. Gavin found that he very much appreciated it.</p><p>He had never really been a touchy person. His childhood experiences might have had a hand in it. But this time - lately in general - it felt right. He needed a hug more than he would ever admit it out loud.</p><p>Gavin wasn't sure how long the moment lasted. He felt floaty; numb. So when 60 pulled away it took him a second to come back to his senses. And he noticed the android looked pretty shocked.</p><p>Gavin watched the RK look down at his hands, then back at him, then at his hands again, and finally silently spinning on his feet and hurrying in the direction, Gavin assumed, was his room.</p><p>The detective followed him with his eyes until he disappeared into the other room and slammed the door behind himself before chancing a look at the other two androids.</p><p>Connor and Richard were staring at him with narrowed, questioning eyes. But Gavin didn't have an answer for them.</p><p>"I'm just gonna go to bed," he said after a beat. The two androids' LEDs were spinning slowly, stuck on yellow. And once again the ringing of static in his ears let him know, somehow, that they were communicating in their weird telepathic way.</p><p>Gavin really didn't know how to feel about his newfound sensibility to all things androids.</p><p>He walked past his partner and his brother in large strides. Making a beeline to the guest room that was his for the time being. "See you in the morning."</p><p> </p><p><em>' What do you mean you don't know!? ' </em>Richard asked for the tenth time</p><p>60 would really start chewing on the furniture if his brothers didn't quit. He was confused enough as it was. And that was a lot coming from the second most advanced - ok, maybe third - android ever created. So the fact they were overloading his processors with interface after interface was really starting to make his anger issues resurface.</p><p>' I already said I don't know what happened ' he said once again. <em>' He was in distress and for some fucking reason I reacted that way. I didn't even hesitate. Like, what the fuck is wrong with that? He's an asshole. Everyone knows that. I was actually planning on making a snarky remark, actually. '</em></p><p><em>' His vitals were normal, Six, ' </em>Connor was the one to push this time. The two were really pulling the 'good cop bad cop' move on him.</p><p><em>' I KNOW! '</em> he snapped back at them both. <em>' I know. But that's not what it felt like when I held his hand. It just... I could... I felt his distress! And he was- He is- Just fucking leave me alone! '</em></p><p>60 cut their connection then and rejected all of his brothers' 13 instant attempts at interfacing again. His stress levels had been stuck at 78% when he basically fled into his room. Now, with the two annoying the hell out of him, it had escalated to an 84% and all he could see was red everywhere. It was the same the moment he touched the detective's skin, but it had come in a startling flash before disappearing completely.</p><p>He still felt haunted by the experience. He had felt fear, anguish and some other feeling he couldn't recognize because he probably hadn't been put through it yet. But, right after, his system had stabilized to a point he wasn't even sure was possible. 60 had felt calm; at peace. And the following second was suddenly compelled into fulfilling this foreign prompt that popped up on his HUD out of nowhere. It didn't even give him any instructions, just said 'Gavin Reed' in big bold letters. <em>What type of shit is that?</em></p><p>All those who knew 60 were aware he was not touchy. Not friendly. Not kind. Fuck, if all they said about Reed was true, they were pretty much evenly matched on sucking as a being.</p><p>He was comfortable with the way he was; the way he acted. Even if it had stemmed from this irrational fear of becoming irrelevant; invisible in his brother's shadows. He wanted to be recognized as himself, not continue to be mistook for Connor. But that moment right there? The 30 seconds he had held that insufferable human in his arms had made all of those thoughts and constant worries unimportant. Irrelevant.</p><p>60 spent the next four hours running system checks and analyzing the memory of what had transpired in the kitchen.</p><p>He ended up more confused than he had started.</p><p>His systems were optimal. His behavioral presets were still aligned with the personality he had build for himself. There were no glitches. No viruses. Nothing. <em>Nada</em>. Even the strange prompt from earlier had not been flagged as suspicious or malicious no matter how many checks he ran. Everything was as it should've been.</p><p>And yet, he still felt restless.</p><p><em>What the hell did that bastard do to me</em>? The android had been glaring at the door from his spot on his bed for the past hour. Running preconstruction after preconstruction in hopes of finding a plausible explanation for the whole thing, only to end up frustrated. It was only natural he would find Gavin to be the one to blame - the man was at the center of the whole situation.</p><p>60 found himself into the guest room before he even had the chance to recognize his intentions.</p><p>Once again his anger had gotten the best of him and he had been ready to confront the detective on the night's events. But standing there then, looking down at the restless sleeping form, tangled loosely on blankets - blankets that had once led to an argument with Connor about their uselessness in a house with no humans - 60 was forced to experience another moment where he cursed his deviancy.</p><p>As soon as his eyes landed on Gavin, once he closed the door quietly behind himself, 60 felt all anger, anxiety, and frustration drain from him like broken lines of code being purged. It was releasing; pleasant. <em>And absolutely messed up!</em></p><p>But he found that he didn't mind. The change in pace, that is. Even wondered what it would be like to always feel like that.</p><p>So he decided to put it to the test. He was supposed to be an investigative android after all.</p><p>60 approached the bed on light steps - clinically measuring the exact amount of pressure he put in each foot at every step, to make sure no sound was made. Judging by the fact neither of his brothers had barged in, nor tried to connect with him to berate his actions, he assumed they were deep in stasis and that he had been quiet enough until this point. But Gavin's vitals informed him the man wasn't deep asleep and could be easily startled awake. That would definitely lead to an unfortunate outcome. As much as 60 wouldn't hesitate to argue with his brothers he didn't feel particularly confrontational after getting a look at the seed of his current problem.</p><p>The RK was equally meticulous while climbing into bed with the one and only Gavin Reed, and took his time getting himself into his intended position.</p><p>After almost fifteen minutes moving as slowly as necessary to be able to wrap one arm around the human's stomach and nuzzle his neck in a way that prevented him from squirming any longer, 60 ran a scan on himself one last time. He felt that same peacefulness from before the moment his face made direct contact with Gavin's skin, and if the evening of the man's breathing was anything to go by, his hold, or presence, or both had a similar effect to him.</p><p>60 spent a couple of minutes simply filing away all the new information he acquired on the detective that night. He subconsciously saved an image of his calm sleeping face. Made a note on how not all humans snored in their sleep - though so far the only other samples he had for comparison were of Hank while they still lived together, and of Captain Allen napping on duty.</p><p>After all, that information was neatly stored away on a classified file with the name 'GREED' he decided he should probably go into stasis himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder how Reed is gonna feel waking up to a wild, uninvited bedmate.<br/>I mean, gotta hate forced new housing arrangements with invasive housemates, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>